battleforarcaniafandomcom-20200213-history
Syndicate
The Syndicate The Syndicate was created by Xander Ikra, in a far away land, known as Morro. It was a Rebellion, and at the time it was loved and eventualy, it became an Official government. Xander Ikra started using his power and Corrupting the Syndicate, and led away from his goal of a government for the people. His Wife Katherine, saw the evil in him, and attempted to divorce him. Xander was enraged and refused to divorce her. He forced her to be his wife. Eventualy, she escaped and went to be with Carter Ikra I, Xanders Brother. This was when Chad Ikra was born. Katherine was killed in cold blood, and Carter was banished to the void. Xander attempted to kill the Baby, but Katherine teleported him and he was raised in a different land. Meanwhile, The Syndicate was then Led by Tyr Ikra, after Xander went insane and began scorching the earth. The Rebirth After Tyr took over the syndicate, it became a loved organisation. It became an empire, leading over many cities. It became terror, when a group of anarchist-mages caused a large Arcane Blast that wiped out more than 7/8 of the land. This killed Tyr, and The empire was left to Klaus Ikra. Klaus had been watching over Chad (age 15 at the current moment), and brought him to the new land to rebuild. Chad became a strong young man, and was trained to lead the Empire. As his first Assignment, he was assigned to Mel-Lenxia at age 21. He gained many friends, and attempted to start a new branch of the syndicate. It only led to many bad things. In Mel-lenxia When chad formed the Branch, he though it would be succesful. It actually failed very fast, because chad had his mind on other things. Meanwhile, Xander had returned and slayed Klaus and took over the Syndicate. Chad had fallen in love with a woman named Isabella, a man known as Kazi was trying to kill him, and he was hoping his last ally, Kylar Lars, would side with him. He didn't. Chad was in a bad place. Just as he thought things couldn't get worse, Xanders Mercs arrived and the fall of the syndicate was inevitable. The Fall and Rise of the New Syndicate Chad went to Morro, and faced Xander. A great battle happened, but in the end Chad was left standing. The Syndicate army bowed and the Empire was given to Chad. He used magic to bring Carter from the Void and gave him the empire. Chad went to Mel-lenxia to live a normal life. Unfortunatly, when he arrived the country at plunged into Chaos. The government had been taken over, The Emporer was dead, and Isabella was missing. As he was trying to escape, The Dark emporer, Melorian, Managed to blast him. Just in time, Chad opened a portal and arrived in a new land, but Melorians hand followed, and his god-like manifestation of a hand remains in this New world... Known as Arcania. In Arcania Chad explored this new country, he saw it had many people, and many wars. So he decided to rebuild his life. He rebuilt the Syndicate and Began leading it. This is how the War started. The Erkely saw the Syndicate as a threat, and could only be one thing to do. Anniahlation. And the war had begun, between the Syndicate and Erkely. Who will win?